highschool nightmares
by madgirllolly
Summary: a multi-shipping fic. the interesting adventure of pokemon school! sorry if i don't update this regularly! bear with me! rated k 4 now
1. journeys and friendships

High School nightmares

"JESSIE! GET UP!" Miyamoto shouted up the stairs at her daughter, "YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" Jessie yawned and rubbed her eyes, she looked at her alarm clock, it was 7:30, Jessie jumped out of bed and with a chorus of 'oh sugar's she got dressed as fast as she could, she grabbed her timetable and franticly began to pack her bag, she grabbed her PE kit and raced down the stairs. She pulled the cereal box out from the cupboard and poured out her breakfast, she looked at the clock, by now it was 10 past 8, she had 5 minutes to finish her breakfast and get out the door, she gulped down her cereal and raced to the cupboard, pulled on her shoes and began her journey to school.

"Come on James!" Ash wailed impatiently as he and Brock waited for his friend to finish packing his bag

"Ok, ok!" James murmured and threw his bag on his back "let's go!"

"Finally!" cheered ash as they walked downstairs to have breakfast in the huge mansion that James lived in; they sat down to a full English breakfast each and then set off for school in the limo

"Don't you just love this?" Brock asked his friends who nodded in agreement as they watched the 40 inch plasma that had just appeared from the roof of the car

"Max! Hurry up already!" a very irritated May called to her brother who was purposely ignoring her as usual, "We've got to pick up misty!!"

"Oh fine." Max mumbled as he stumbled down the stairs playing Mario cart on his DS. They called good-bye to Norman and their mum and walked out the door. They walked down to cerulean road to pick up Misty from the gym where she was having a lecture from Violet and Daisy about her outfit

"You should really wear more make-up!"Remarked Daisy

"And wear something more flattering!"Violet chipped in

"Especially if you want to impress that kid, Alan right?"

"No, it's Ash stupid! Honestly Violet!"

"Well sorry miss stress pot!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard!" Misty sighed and walked outside and saw May and Max walking towards her

"Come on Misty!" May shouted and they went off to yet another day of school.


	2. fashion crisis

High school nightmares

Jessie stood outside the school gates and sighed, another day of school, great (!) and today's timetable wasn't looking to great either, double maths then PE, battle tech and Pokémon science, 'oh well,' she thought, at least I can have a laugh with Duplica and James through maths!' and, with her head held high she began to walk in, suddenly a huge black limo pulled up beside the school, she turned round to see James, Ash and Brock step out.

"hey Jess!" James called as they ran towards her

"Hi guys!" she replied and smiled as they walked along "So what did you do over the weekend?"

Drew sat in the form room reading a book, he flicked his hair and whistled to himself

"Hi Drew!" he heard a familiar voice cry, he looked up from his book and flicked his hair again

"Hey May, Misty." He replied and went back to his book, May shrugged and dumped her bags under the desk, suddenly they heard a huge cry of

"HI GUYS!" as an over excited Harley bounded into the room, May and misty's jaws flew open and Drew fell out of his chair at the sight of him, he was wearing a big green frilly dress and a big green bow in his hair, he wore purple heels and a ten tonne of make-up.

"Do you like it?" asked Harley, giving them a twirl, "I bought it yesterday!"

"It's gr-e-a-t..." replied Misty as Brock, Duplica and Dawn walked into the form room, stopping to stare at Harley as May fainted.

"Umm, great dress Harley..."murmured Brock

"Yeah...it's great...!" Duplica agreed

"I knew you'd like it!!" Harley said cheerily as he skipped round the room. Just then the teacher walked in...


	3. paralysed

"HARLEY!" the teacher screamed as she stared at his outfit, "Go straight to the heads office, NOW!!" Harley slumped his head and walked out of the door

"Ok class," she said turning to the children once Harley was out of sight, "let's take the register; May, Misty..." she carried on through the register as the children chatted and read quietly until first period bell rang

"James, can you tell me the answer?"

"Huh?"He replied, it was first period, double maths, and Jessie, James and Duplica were chatting at the back of the class about the mornings escapade until they were interrupted

"Whets the answer to 6 7?" Mrs Salvo asked again

"13" he replied and continued chatting, ignoring the looks Salvo was giving him, Jessie giggled as he started mimicking the teacher as she turned back to the board.

'He's so funny!" Jessie thought to herself as James started to make stupid faces to make her and Duplica laugh until Duplica fell off her chair to which the class broke into a chorus of laughter.

Ash sat in class staring at the big whiteboard that loomed over him, his mind drifting elsewhere as he became incredibly bored with the lecture professor Ivy was giving about Vileplume, he was staring into space just thinking about the same girl he thought about every day, may, the fun smiley brunette, he adored her, she had a way with making him laugh and made him feel great, 'maybe today will be the day he thought as he was roused from his thoughts at the sound of Brock calling his name to help him on the experiment they were meant to be doing, he could tell that Brock hadn't really been listening either as he had been staring at Ivy against they were clueless when an oddish was plopped in front of them so nit stun spored them both and they were rushed to first aid.

Sabrina sat alone in a dark room suddenly a figure walked in

"Are you ready?" asked the figure


End file.
